The First Snow
by Dimitri's Secret Lover
Summary: -One Shot- Just some inspiration from tumblr. And something to show you guys I'm not gone forever. Romitri, Sydrian, and Declan fluff


A/N: So putting this out there: This in no means means that I'm back. I'm really thankful for you guys for sticking with me through my rough patch but I wanted to try writing something for the new year and I thought this would fit seeing as we had our first snow here in Chicago a couple days ago. Anyway here goes, this is just some romitri, sydrian, declan fluff.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Bloodlines in anyway. That all belongs to Richelle Mead._

 **The First Real Snow**

Sydney POV

It hadn't snowed for Christmas and Adrian was so disappointed. His face on Christmas morning was sadder than Declan's it broke my heart; I was even tempted to look for a weather spell, just to have it snow near our small little house. A few days later out of nowhere a storm blew in. It was just our luck too, Rose and Dimitri were visiting for Christmas and now they were stuck here for the New Year, not that they were complaining. They both seemed to love spending time with Declan. In fact, Rose, Adrian, and Declan were out there right now, enjoying the snow. Dimitri had stayed in with me to help clean up after breakfast.

I looked out the window as I loaded the dishwasher, Declan's cheeks were getting pink from the cold. Maybe I should bring them some hot chocolate to warm them up. "Dimitri," I called into the dining room as he was probably still cleaning up, then I turned running smack into him. I caught myself before I could say something stupid and then continued, "I'm going to make some hot chocolate for them, would you like some?"

"I'll help. Double the packets, it makes it better." he said. I looked at him curiously, but trusted his judgement. I started ripping the chocolate and putting it into mugs, I only put one packet in my own, it was entirely too much sugar for me to have two. One we made the hot chocolate he grabbed three of the mugs and I grabbed my own and Adrian's. Little did we know when we stepped outside there would be a little surprise for us.

*SPLAT*

A snowball hit me straight in the chest, right above the mugs. It startled me so much I almost dropped the drinks.

*SPLAT SPLAT*

I turned to see two snowballs hit Dimitri, with Rose smiling at him from behind a bush. It was rare to see them so carefree and happy. I'm glad they got to have that here. I watched as Dimitri handed Declan his mug, he was about to run back to the snow when I gave a shout. "Declan."

He blushed, making his already pink cheeks darker, turning back and saying "Thank you Uncle Dimi." I nodded at him and he ran back to the snowmen that they must have made.

Adrian came up to me and took his mug out of my hands. He kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you Sydney" and then backed up and pelting me with another snowball. I glared at him, "Really Adrian?" I held my hand up, ready to use my magic to win this if I had to. Instead, Adrian wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "You love me too much to freeze me to death." I gave him another glare, and then sighed. Adrian smiled and we kissed, this was perfect. I watched Rose and Dimitri have their own moment in the distance, my son smile happily in the snow and the snowmen. I must have been lost in my own thoughts because when I looked down I saw Declan tugging on my leg. "Come on mommy. Let's make snow angels!"

Rose POV

"Look at them, they're so happy Dimitri. Do you think we can have that life one day?" I asked as we watched Sydney, Adrian, and Declan make snow angels around the snowmen.

"We will Roza. One day that'll be us. Just be patient." Dimitri said to me. I gave him a small smile and a kiss.

"Promise?" I wanted this so badly. I wanted a little Dimitri running around. I wanted for us to be able to live in peace, no worrying about strigoi or moroi politics. Just me, Dimitri, and our baby. I once told Dimitri I would be okay with living in a cabin in the middle of nowhere as long as we were together. I was still okay with that, I think I want it even more now watching Adrian and Sydney with Declan in their isolated life.

"Promise." Whispered Dimitri, rubbing my ring on my finger through my gloved hand, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

* * *

A/N: Okay I couldn't resist putting that Rose POV at the end. I was gonna end it with Sydney, but why not put some angst in there. I want to say thank you all again for sticking with me even though I haven't written so much as a word since last summer. I am coming back! Please be patient with me. Thank guys. I hope you have a Happy New Year and you all enjoy the snow!

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


End file.
